


Prioridades

by Hypatia13



Series: Prioridades [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: I really love Calvera, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia13/pseuds/Hypatia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De prioridades, falsos estereotipos, cinta aislante y clases de yoga de Mu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prioridades

**Author's Note:**

> Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de escribir sobre estos dos. Algo lo suficientemente sencillo como para calmar mis ansias al respecto y darle algo de vida al fandom. De ellos, por fortuna, no me canso. Esperen nuevas historias.  
> ...algún día.

Aldebarán se alejó un par de pasos, mesándose la barbilla como si eso fuese a arreglar el fregadero. Había cerrado el paso de agua pero todavía goteaba a través de la cinta aislante que puso la semana pasada en un intento de retrasar lo inevitable.

-No se ve tan mal –murmuró para sí mismo, ahora rascándose la cabeza. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño, señal inequívoca de que esperaba que esto fuese un trabajo sucio, difícil y que requería echarse al suelo. También se había arremangado la camisa.

Se veía horrible. Había una llave inglesa donde, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía por qué usarla, mucha, mucha cinta aislante, una gotera nueva y frascos debajo de ellas.

En casa, su abuelo Rasgard era el que solía encargarse de todas esas cosas. Bastaba para que Calvera viese algo ligeramente defectuoso, enseguida lo llamaba y manos a la obra. Teneo era más o menos igual. Aldebarán, que decidió trabajar desde muy joven y pasaba sus ratos libres jugando futbol callejero, no tuvo la necesidad de aprender a arreglar una tubería, frisar una pared ni nada por el estilo.

Así que estaba en un atolladero.

-¿Al? ¿Estás ahí?

-En la cocina, Mu.

Mu entró con bolsas en las manos. Dejó las compras sobre la mesa y se dejó envolver por los enormes brazos que se abrieron en su dirección. Soltó un gemido hondo en medio del largo y húmedo beso al que Aldebarán lo sometía.

-Bienvenido a casa –le dijo acariciando su rostro con el pulgar. Mu luchó contra la sangre que empezó a agolparse en su rostro, pero se rindió con una sonrisa. Aldebarán lo miraba con una adoración avasallante y un deseo tan palpable que era difícil mantener la compostura.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –por toda respuesta, Aldebarán lo tomó por las caderas y continuó besándolo. Los gemidos de Mu se hicieron más altos y atrevidos cuando los mimos se desviaron a su cuello, temblando ante las suaves mordidas que recibía-. ¿Aldebarán?

Él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de suspirar:

-No me aguanto.

Normalmente, Mu se hubiese dejado llevar en volandas a la habitación y seguirían dos magníficas horas donde sus prácticas de yoga con Shaka mostrarían sus frutos y se perdería de nuevo How I met your mother. Aldebarán solía antojarse especialmente a final de temporada. Esta vez, sin embargo, logró resistirse (no sin esfuerzo), y apartar a Aldebarán como pudo.

-Al, aguarda. Al, vamos, escucha.

Sus ojos eran oscuros y lo miraban como si fuera posible devorarlo sin dejar nada.

-¿Alguna petición?

-No. ¿Pero es una fuga lo que tiene el lavatrastes?

Aldebarán se quedó tan quieto tan de pronto que Mu se largó a reír ante su cara de asombro y vergüenza. Le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo, sintiendo pena por lo doloroso que debía ser perder una erección tan rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.

-¿Tampoco sabes qué hace ahí esa llave inglesa?

-Te agradecería que no te burlases.

-No me estoy burlando.

-Te estás riendo.

-Es un tic.

-¿En toda tu cara?

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

-No quería molestarte.

-Aldebarán –Mu se hizo una cola de caballo alta, arremangó su camisa como lo había hecho el otro y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso-. Para mí no es molestia.

Era un poco frustrante pero más allá de su aspecto tranquilo rayando en lo femenino, Mu era increíblemente bueno para arreglar cualquier cosa. Desde aparatos eléctricos hasta un clavo mal puesto en la pared. Revisó las filtraciones (quitó la llave inglesa con un bufido para ocultar la risa), apretó un par de cosas, puso más cinta aislante, secó el exceso de agua y escribió en un block de notas pegado en la nevera las cosas que necesitaría comprar para arreglarlo.

-Más tarde voy por todo esto. No es nada serio, ni siquiera será costoso.

Aldebarán, que se cruzó de brazos en una mezcla de admiración y resignación, lo miraba desde la comodidad de la estufa. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Más tarde? ¿No quieres que te dé un aventón?

Mu sonrió tras sus finos dedos, incapaz de ocultar la diversión que le causaba todo aquel asunto.

-Pensé que no te aguantabas.

-¿Oh? Oh. ¡Oh! Me encantan tus prioridades.

Mu tuvo que usar ropa que ocultase las marcas de uñas y mordidas cuando salió con su improvisada lista de compras. Aldebarán se la pasó canturreando bosa nova todo el camino, incluso mientras hacía la cena y dejaba a Mu encargarse de todo.

-Mírale el lado amable.

-¿Y ese cuál es?

-Cocinas mejor que yo.

-A cada quien lo suyo.

-La próxima vez recuerda eso antes de gastar toda mi cinta aislante.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no soy seria.


End file.
